mi sufrimiento
by Monga
Summary: nueva escuela para alguien no muy sociable .. en su primer dia empiezan peleas. . [sasuXsaku]
1. Chapter 1

_Mi sufrimiento…_

Kamira-ro-ro

Hola a todos¡¡¡ mi geniales auditoras¡¡ le presento mi creación… talvez sea la ultima por que .. en realidad me siento … así como describe el fic. . em siento como el orto y lo expreso a través de sasu saku¡¡¡¡ la genial pareja bla bla bla.. Ahora los dejo…

Aclaración: las canciones son echas por mi… y los personajes de naruto no son míos … eso …

Mi funeral.

Niña nueva jaja ; mi primer dia de clase y un niño llamado un tal sasuke se burla de mi .. me dan unas ganas no mas de patearle el trasero ¬¬ pero soy unan iña educada … no lo haré pero descuiden a la segunda no mas molestame ¬¬ tu autito va a estar en un hermoso deposito de chatara. Hay otro tipo que se llama naruto me cae bien es buena onda aunque sea entupido ninporta … tengo cierta amiga llamada ino obsesionada con el tal sasuke ¬¬ estupida ninporta no la pesco ni en baja .. te relato mi "hermoso dia" querido diario? Si te lo relatare si o si aunq sea latero ¬¬

1 dia de clases

Sep … no hay nada mas engreido que llegar tu primer dia de prepa tade lujoso… me encanta esa palabra … a ver a que hora empesaban las clases? A las 8:00 AM y yo llegue … a las 12:00 AM no esm i culpa quedarme viendo el mtv ¬¬ aparte no me dieron ganitas de ir al colegio ¬¬ bueno en fin llegue y havia alquien loco escribiend en la pizarra mi nombre y yo : que onda bueno en todo caso entre…

Kakashi: hola tu eres la nueva estudiante?

Sakura: o¡ alguien mas a llegado en mi lugar?

Kakashi: sientese señorita…

Sakura: sakura haruno… feliz?

Kakashi: ¬¬

Sakura: relaja la vena ¬¬ bueno y pues donde me siento? A lo menos digame eso pues ¬¬

Kakashi: adelante .. no creo que te saque buenas notas…

Sakura: ni peor nota es un 6… ( el mejor grados de nota es el 7) contento?

Kakashi: y tu comportamiento?

Sakura: pues a ver que hice mal? Parece que le ralle mucho el auto al profe…

Todo el curso em mirava con una cara de odio sobre todo cierto sasuke ¬¬ mi pesadilla y no le pregunt algo jaja mira lo que le pregunte:

Sakura: y tu que mirai?

Sasuke: la cara de burro que te gastai'

Sakura: mirate primero y después hablai ajajaj

Seh¡¡¡ punto para mi¡¡¡¡ pero como era horario de comida me sente en un ricon y empece ori SR-71 .. my favorite group ( ejem de la autora ¬¬) y se me acercaron tres tipod uno con ojo raro ( pa mi es virolo ( para sakura) otro el que le dije que tenia cara espantosa y otro con un perrito de lo mas lindo¡¡¡¡)

Sakura: que quieres?

Sasuke: nada por uqe?

Sakura: entonces vete¡¡ si esq sabes eso xDDD

Sasuke: señora matea XDD

Sakura: niño estupido xDDD

Sasuke: pudrte¡¡¡

Sakura: por ti noseñor .. primero antes .. te tengo que hacer la vida imposible¡¡¡

Sasuke: a si?

De repente siento un liquido en mi cabeza .. me tiraron coca-cola en mi cabeza… sto no se queda asi…

Le doy una triple cachetada… no te tengo miedito ¬¬ luego lo tiro al suelo y le doy media patada en sus .. bueno .. u.ú miembros? Si asi se dice…

Sasuke: estas loca?

Sakura: le verdad no… pero esq odio a la gentuza de la 4 estilo tu .. a mejor dicho un E-M-O. si me disculpas tengo que atender otros asuntos .. como .. a ver irme de la clase a pestas…niño ma-ri-ca. Entendite?

Y me fui .. genial no? Tu super amiga al combate :D ;esque fue de lo mas genial … bueno y compuse una cancion a mi ex colegio con mi encantador grupo punk … ahh me encantaba ese colegio .. por que mierda me echaron? Que se yo… bueno te muestro la cancion ( la cancion que laautora hizo ejem) ¬¬ bueno se llama mi funeral…

_Ahora tanto lloro tu amor  
como el mismo dolor  
que siempre estuvo en mi corazon  
solo tu tienes el derecho  
de partirlo en dos  
y yo el derecho de decirte adios  
_

Esa estrofa se me ocurrio por mi ex novio … bueno muchas cosas pasan en mi vida u.ú no es mi culpa romper lap uerta con una pierna para poder entrar…

_Me hiciste revivr  
del infierno eterno  
y ahora nos juntamos  
para hacer un nuevo  
nos falto ese querido te quiero  
para reconocer este estupido juego_

Ese es mi infierno .. mi colegio .. . mi NUEVO colegio.. fuking colegio t odio ¬¬

_Mi funeral es  
el principio del final  
será una muerte pacifica  
en la que yo nunca mas sonría  
mi tumba serán , los aullidos de mi  
corazón ; que nunca nadie oyó_

Quiero volver a mi antiguo colegio… el entupido de sasuke me di cuenta de que si es emo ¬¬ fack… ninporta me quedo con sr-71 y con el ---------- mundo de jack :D

Hola: si graciasp o rleer este fic … si se trata d aclaraciones… aquí les va un alludita…:

sakura es PUNK

sasuke lo puse este capitulo como emo egocentrico y todas esas cosas…

las canciones fueron esctirtas por mi asique no sem oesten en bajarlas .. ay ap o yo xDDD

y si es poible que me dejen un rewie. . de ustedes depende si lo sguigo¡¡¡ bueno chaooo

PD: arigatoo por leer mi fic :D


	2. AVISPATE¡¡ PA RE' WEON¡¡

Mi sufrimiento…

II: abúrrete weon

2 dia de clases…

Hey diario¡ como estas? Sabes. . Vengo llegadita del colé… ahora hice friend's una … se llama hinata .. fanática de nirvana y otro naruto .. Fanático de ska-p… me encantan estos dos tipos también tengo una compañera llamada ten-ten que es muy wena onda con migo… te acuerdas el del ojo virolo? Se llama neji .. Igual me cayo bem :D pero … el grupito ese … los entupidos encomendado por sasuke uchiha … seh … el es el MEJOR ALUMNADO DEL COLEGIO¡ mamón ¬¬ no mas' bueno te cuento.

Había un cartel en la pizarra diciendo que teníamos la gira de estudio a Brasil .. Todos nosotros queríamos ir .. yo? Por que ahí practican algo relacionado del karate y me gusta …. Naruto … por q dice que hay majita ahí hinata .. Los mismo solo por el sexo opuesto…

Los entupidos engreídos .. para comprarse recuerdos igsinificante que no velen la pena… y ellos dan mas pena todavía .. u.ú bueno te relatare el dia de hoy .. en mi colegio ¬¬

Kakashi: sasuke uchiha

Sasuke: presente…

Kakashi: naruto azumaki?

Naruto: presente¡ dettevayoo

Kakashi: -.- sakura haruno?'

Sakura: aquí q no ve? Incuso me saludo en la entrada .. ( poniendo sus pies en la mesa de escribir. .. no hay caso con ella -.-)

Kakashi: baja los pies de la mesa…

Sakura: ya va ya va. ..

Kakashi: ¬¬ hinata hyuga?

Kakashi: pues aquí¡

Y así paso toda la estupida lista ¬¬ un poco mas me quedo dormida. . a ver que me tocaba en la primera hora? Pues… aritmética. .. en español … matemática… bueno… y esto paso..

Iruka: y recuerden que cuando los positivos se suman con los positivos… el resultado es positivo…

Sakura: hey profe¡ eso lo a repetido 5 veces? Mejor cuente un chiste¡

Naruto: seh¡

Hinata: menos el pan que habla XDDDD

Todos: jajaja

SAKURA: AJJAJAJA hey profe sorry pero tengo que ir al paro¡ chau

Iruka: a donde va?

Sakura: es que hablo en ingles? V-O-Y- A-L P-A-R-O entendió?

Iruka : si me termina el ejercicio que esta en la pizarra de positivos y negativos… l

Te redacto el ejercicio? Era así…

-+2(-4):(+6) – -76 +( 68-76+) -+2134 +5 estaba de lo mas fácil :D

Sakura: listo¡ n.n

Iruka: O-O

Sakura: pero me quiero llevar a dos personas¡

Iruka: solo dos nadie mas?

Sakura: oka… he … la de ojito raro .. y naruto…

Naruto/ que emoción me escogió a mi¡ ya ta¡ que wena es¡

Ajuera…

Naruto: sakura-chan por que quisiste que saliéramos?

Sakura: …

Hinata: yo también quiero saber…

Sakura: pues por que me parecieron menos mamones…

Naruto y hinata: O-O

Sakura: y por que me pueden ayudar a hacer unas de mis travesuras… ;D

Naruto: q---que travesura?

Sakura: pues… vamos a poner en paro al colegio¡

Hinata: por que?

Sakura: para que echen a sasuke XDDDD

Naruto: le quieres hacer la vida imposible…

Hinata: y para que luego se valla del colegio

Naruto: y que todos seamos felices forever..

Sakura: son bien cantantes ustedes dos… pero necesito help … tu naruto .. te encargas de los acliricos. . Pero necesitamos una .. Propuesta… algo…

Hinata: YA SE¡ LA P$U¡

Sakura¡ si¡ vamos a pedirles ayuda a todo los de la demia … vamos hinata y tu naruto … consíguete plumones carteles de todo.. esto Será genial….

Sakura:… hinata.. te puedes adelantar. .. altiro voy¡

Hinata: sure..

Sakura saca su móvil… empieza hablar con alguien que salía .. "ita U."

Sakura: hoy hay asado en mi casa .. Bienes? Ese es mi amigo n.n seh es un asco este colegio ¬¬ lo ODIO¡ oye .. te invitas a shika si .. quiero que venga algún problema ¬¬ oka .. oye besos me tengo que ir .. mañana nos tomamos este colegio ¬¬ oka chau

Cerro el móvil y vio que hinata la estaba llamando…

* * *

sasuke: se toman el colegio mañana ¬¬ neji .. me vas a ayudar?...

Neji: no… u.u por primera vez en vida va a pasar algo emocionante en este colegio .. y no lo pienso arruinar ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: yo me uno a la causa. . y traje hasta huevos xDDD

Sakura: cool :D

Neji: O-O

Sakura: solo faltas que te unas tu¡ nadie mas :D

Neji: entonces eso no se pregunta…

Sakura: genial.. bienvenido a la protesta N°1 organizada por mi .. AH¡ y hay asado en mi casa … lleva algo .. música algo del o mismo .. bueno nos vemos chao

Sasuke: y yo?

Sakura: no aceptamos mamones ¬¬

Sasuke: te acuso con orichimaru-sama ¬¬

Sakura: tu ganas … por esta vez ¬¬… calle manhatan 13 .. Dobla la esquina. . Habar una casa bien encendida… contento ¬¬

Sasuke: vete…

Sakura: con gusto ¬¬

Sopla el viento .. u las hojas … sakura " extrañamente desaparece….

en la salida de la prepa

Hinata entregaba folletos que naruto había echo .. Afortunadamente… el director , orichimaru-sama , no los pillo, el folleto decía..:

_Te unes?_

_Queremos hacer paro mañana, es mas, tomarnos el colegio, para eso te necesitamos, si quieres ven a la calle manhatan 13 , dobla la esquina. habrá una casa bien encendida , celebraremos con un asado, y aremos los tramites de la toma del colegio, te esperamos , no faltes, mañana se decide todo._

_ATTE. ARCC (asociación de rebeldes con causa.)_

_Firma: la rebelde mayor , sakura haruno_

Algo sencillo … mientras todos se daban la idea del a genial toma .. y ya haciéndose la ilusión de ir hoy a la noche al genial asado … que vendría dos invitados mas… itachi uchiha , y nara shikamaru.

Sakura: y vas a venir?

Sasuke: sep creo…

Sakura: AVISPATE PA REKETE WEON¡ si vas a participar de la toma TIENES que ir¡

Sasuke: yo tan solo ire si eres amable con migo .. de lo contrario… se me suelta el casette.

* * *

Listo¡ terminado el segundo cap. Ahora saben por que puse ese titulo… xDDD espero que les aya gustado .. y arigatoo a tere-chan:D.

_K-mira-ro-ro_


End file.
